Love Heals All Wounds
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: The final installment of the Coming to Terms/The Hardest Thing trilogy. Talia and Mike see each other for the first time since she walked out on him. Miz/OC.


Whether or not I loved Mike wasn't questionable. I know I did. I know I loved him more than I'd ever loved anyone. So why did I walk away? I was smart. To quote Ms. Marilyn Monroe, 'a smart woman leaves before she is left.' So that's just what I did. Other than that, I knew Mike. I didn't know if he was honest when he said he loved me. I also knew that, if we got together, there was always the chance he would cheat on me like he had to Tiffany. I couldn't trust him and that was the deal-breaker.

My hazel eyes went to the calendar hanging on her bedroom wall. It had been a month since I had taken a break from my work. I had lied and said my mom was severely sick. Yes, I hated lying, especially about someone I cared so much about, but I had to get away. Facing Mike every single day just wasn't something I was strong enough to do.

Sighing out loud, I ran a hand through her hair. The hair that had once been blonde, but I had recently dyed it brown. All my life I'd heard blondes be called dumb. I knew I was smart to walk away from Mike, so I needed a new hair color to show off just how wise I really was. Although if any asked why I changed her hair, I'd never say the real reason.

Tomorrow, I would be joining the WWE crew back on the road. A nervous feeling swarmed my stomach just at the thought of it. Reaching over, I turned the lamp off and cuddled down into bed. I closed my eyes and tried to shake all thoughts of seeing Mike again out of my head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat in my office, trying to concentrate on drawing out my latest design for Evan Bourne, but all I could think of was seeing Mike. I had heard that he'd hated the designer who had filled in for me, and came in her office every day to complain. I knew he'd come in, thinking I was still gone, and get a hell of a suprise when he saw me sitting there.

As if on cue, a angry Mike Mizanin entered the room. He froze in his tracks. He blinked a few times, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Talia?" he asked slowly, taking a few steps forward.

"Hello, Mike." My voice lacked a tone. I only took a small glance at him before adverting my eyes back to the half-ass design in front of me.

"So you're back?" his voice was still filled with shock.

"Obviously."

I looked up just in time to see a small hint of a smile crawl to his lips. "I missed you."

"Well I'm back." Though my words seemed like I didn't care, my mind was screaming. How did he miss me? We hadn't spoken since I walked away from him. He hadn't been left with fond memories of me. Maybe he was just very forgetful and didn't remember that we even stopped our fling. I would gladly remind him if I had to.

He chuckled softly, taking a few steps closer to me. "Yeah, I see that."

Raising from my chair, I looked up at him. "You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked. He slowly, cautiously, placed a hand on my shoulder.

I definitely hesitated, but I shrugged his hand off. "Mike, did you forget what happened last time we spoke?"

"Refresh my memory?" he smirked and leaned down, his face close to mine.

In a Maryse fashion, I placed my hand in front of his face, blocking him from getting any closer. I took a few steps back and let out a loud sigh, getting frustrated at him quickly. "Why are you acting like this? You aren't stupid, you know what happened."

His smirk fell from his face and he sighed. "I was hoping you'd have forgotten...."

It took a lot of power not to smile at his words. I bit my lip, hard, and shook my head. "Mike, I walked away from you. We can't be together. You don't love me and I can't be with someone who doesn't love me."

"I thought I told you this already, I do love you. I realized this even more so after letting you walk away. You can't even imagine how much that hurt me, Talia..." his words were soft and, looking closely, I could see his usually bright blue eyes clouding over with tears.

Despite better judgement, I reached a hand up and placed it gently on his cheek. I kept it there as he continued to speak. "I've never been in love. I didn't know I was capable of being in love. Then here you come into my life. I made you feel terrible about yourself because you were the other woman," he kept talking, although by now tears were falling from his eyes, a few landing on my hand that I refused to move from his face, "and then when I came to terms with that fact you were the one for me it was to late. I screwed up and I'm sorry. God, I am so sorry. You have no idea, how sor-"

I moved my hand to his neck, pulling him down closer. I pressed my lips against his, to shut him up. Some may say it was stupid to kiss him but I couldn't help it. I loved him and to hear him sound so weak and to watch him cry, it was heart breaking.

It wasn't until a good few moments later that we parted. I smiled for the first time in a long while. "Don't be sorry. I forgive you."

"So where does this leave us?" he asked, a smile coming to his lips as well.

I shrugged. "I love you, Mike. You know I do. So... I want to give us a try. For real. No secrets."

"For real. No secrets," he grinned, nodding his head. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips one more time.

As we seperated, he looked at me, furrowing his brow. "Hey... you dyed your hair."

"Indeed I did," I said with a soft laugh. "Like it?"

He nodded, a smile once again gracing his lips. "I do. It makes you look... smarter."

"Good answer," I said, pulling him down for another kiss. While I may not have been smart in forgiving him, I didn't care. I knew now he really did love me, and nothing could make me regret this decision. 


End file.
